Ma'at
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Takes place after The Throne of Fire. The gods celebrate the return of Ra and Anubis watches from the shadows as he thinks about how the other gods feel about the old king and what the future holds for them. tiny hits of sanubis if you look closely.
1. Chapter 1

**I just read The Throne of Fire a few day ago, finished in two days, and I loved it. It was so much better then The Red Pyramid, when I like to. Of course now i can't wait for the last book to come out, but of course I have to wait a whole year to come out.**

**This idea popped into my idea late last night and just had to right it before I lost the muse to to do it. I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. But anyways, part of this idea has been rolling around in my head like what if Rick R. did this or something like that.**

**!I DON'T OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES!**

**P.S. I know my grammer is poorly and the spelling is not the best, so don't tell me something I already know. Thank you.**

**Ma'at**

It's been ages since Anubis has seen the Palace of the Gods like this. The room looked grander and more spectacular then it ever was. Since the return of the sun god, Lord Ra, it seems that everything in the Duat he touches or passes with his light, has been restored back to its original glory. Being the Lord of Funerals and a death god, Anubis has also noticed a great change in the ghostly villages that sat on the edge of the river where Ra makes his journeys. The lost souls that were lost in the darkness and gloom of the Duat have found their way to the Hall of Judgment, where they could finally find peace in Aaru. Or get their heart devoured by Ammit, one or the other.

Today was indeed a blessed day to have the great Ra return to them, thanks to the help of Sadie and Carter Kane. Many of the gods were grateful to the siblings and in their duet to find their long lost king, while others not so much. When Ra returned, Anubis felt some hostilely from some of the ither gods (mostly from Isis and Horus) of the old king, but was thankfully that they were civil, at least. But this was to be expected when the Kane siblings went in search for the old king. There were some gods that would like to have Horus remain pharaoh, while others rather have Ra back.

Anubis was one of the gods that liked to have Ra back in power, for it was the right choice. Sure Horus was a strong and power pharaoh and warrior but that doesn't mean he is fit to face Apophis. No, the death god knew that it was only Ra that was destined to face the chaos god and to defeat him, for it's always have been this way and shall always be. But sadly many of the gods have forgotten this and have fooled themselves into believing that Horus can face Apophis and defeat him. And Anubis was pretty sure Horus has also fooled himself into believing this to.

Ah heck, even Anubis was almost fooled into believing this, if it wasn't for Lord Osiris/Julius Kane. He was reminded by Osiris/Julius that only Ra could set things right in the world and defeat Apophis as he did every night on his voyage. And the Lord of Funerals made a mental note to never forget about that again; especially when he heard that Sadie was setting out to find the sun god.

At first, Anubis had full attentions to stay out of this and watch from sidelines as Sadie and her brother find the old king. But he was quickly force to step in when he saw some of the other gods trying to preventing the Kanes' quest. Which is why he lend Sadie a helping hand and gave her the knife to help awaken Ra, as well as how to handle the other gods that were chasing her and her friends. He made sure that she was safe until she reached Bes and left her in the hands of the dwarf god, knowing she would be safe with him.

When he witness some of the other gods trying to kill Sadie, he quickly grew weary and distrustful (also furious) of the other gods, not sure who was friend or foe when it came to the Kanes' quest to find Ra. But as their quest went on that's when he saw some of the true colors of the other gods of how they felt about this.

He felt truly disgusted with the moon god, Khonsu, and how he enjoyed the torment he was putting Sadie and Carter though. That and he sucked up Bes's ren, that made Anubis have a low view of the moon god, for Khonus was now scum in Anubis's book. There was also the two gods, Nekhbet and Babi, the ones that possessed Sadie's grandparents and went after her and tried to kill her. For that he found that he could never forgive either of them for that. But it wasn't just the ones that were showing their colors of their dislike to the Kane siblings, there was some that lend a helping hand to them. Ptah came to Sadie and Walt's aid when they were in trouble and helped them and pointed them in the right direction of finding Ra. Anubis felt embarrass when Sadie was in trouble and needed help from a herd of mummies that was trying to kill her and Walt. Especially when mummies were his territory (god of mummification) and that he wasn't there to save her. He was truly thankful to Ptah for stepping in when he couldn't. And then there was the sweet and kind hippo goddess, Taweret. He remembered the goddess quite will for she was always friendly and loving whenever he met her, and was willing to help when someone was in trouble. He was happy that Sadie came across her and that Taweret was more then happy to be of serves. And then there was his father, Set. Anubis rather not think about him, or his intentions of why he helped the Kanes and gave Sadie the location of the last scroll. Why did he help, that's still unknown.

The gods were an interesting much; he knows that better than anyone else, maybe a few of his other fellow gods that weren't ignorant like him. That's why he stood from the sidelines, in the shadows of a large pillar, watching the celebration from a far. Once Sadie and Carter left with Bast a few moments ago, he didn't feel like joining the others even if this was a great day for them.

As he watched the party go on, more gods came and celebrated of the return of Ra, ignoring the jackal god as they came in. This was perfectly fine with Anubis.

It didn't take long for Anubis to notice that someone was missing from the party, someone he was sure would have been the first one here at the news of Ra's return. Leaving the safety of his pillar in the shadows, Anubis walked around the Palace of the Gods, searching for the scent of a certain god. After ten minutes of searching, he couldn't find the scent he was seeking for. He found Thoth talking to Anuket, goddess of the river, about the discovery of BBQ or music. The jackal god had hope he would find the one he was seeking at Thoth's side but didn't.

That only left one other place where the one he seeks could be.

Leaving the Palace of the Gods, Anubis reappeared in the Hall of Judgment, before the scale. The room was quiet for there was no weighing of the souls at the moment because of the returned of Ra. The place was empty, not even Lord Osiris was here, just an eerie silence. That's when he noticed that Ammit was suddenly missing from her little corner that she usually slept in. Worry that she somehow gone missing, Aunbis began to searching frantically for Ammit.

But his search was short when he searched near the dark side of the hall and heard a purr like growl coming from the shadows. Approaching the large pillars that cast the large shadows, he found Ammit, purring/growling happily in the lap of the very god he was seeking for.

The god was actually a goddess, looking down at the little crocodile/hippo/lion with a smile as she continued to pet her. The goddess was about the same age as Anubis, sixteen or so, dressed the traditional red dress that the Egyptian goddesses wear as well as the gold and jewels she wore. She had long straight black hair; golden beads weaved into her black locks. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, full of sadness and exhaustion as if she hadn't rest for many weeks. And on her head, was a gold band on her head, holding a white ostrich feather up, the Feather of Truth.

At finding the goddess he was seeking for, Anubis felt relief to find that she was okay and yet worried about her condition. Thanks to the shadows, you couldn't see the goddess's weak and tried form, or her pale skin that should be tan and the large bags under her eyes. Seeing her in this fragile state Anubis knew that she was getting worse.

"You should be at the party." the goddess spoke, her eyes never leaving the happy Ammit.

Anubis frowned. "So should you."

Her smile grew a little at his comment.

A pregnant silence fell over them before Anubis broke it.

"I thought you would be happy at the return of Ra."

"I am happy." she answered, giving one last pet to Ammit before she let the little hybrid jump off her lap. "I'm ecstatic."

"You don't look it, you actually look the complete opposite of ecstatic." he said.

She didn't answer.

"You're growing weaker." it was more of a statement then a question.

The goddess sighed, leaning forward, her elbows resting on her knees. "I can't do this anymore, not with Apophis free now."

The black haired teen frowned sadly at his friend. "Ma'at," he kneeled beside her. "I know you are exhausted and that this is the toughest on you then all of us. You are order after all. But with Ra's return, you won't have to face Apophis alone, or the chaos in the world now."

Ma'at gave him a tired look and then looked to scale in the middle of the hall. "'Live on Ma'at' that's what he said to mankind, to the pharaohs, to live on me. I am everything that is order in this world; I am everything that chaos is not. Law, order, justice, and truth, these are the path of Ma'at, my path. That's a lot to put on someone's shoulders."

"You are everything that Ra created to be, to bring order into chaos."

She snorted faintly. "I may be the order but I feel the order is losing to chaos."

He couldn't argue with her there, her weak and pale form was proof enough that Ma'at was struggling against chaos. Anubis has known Ma'at for years, for they, under Osiris's watch, do the weighing of the souls together. He placed the soul on one scale and she would place her feather on the other. It was them that did the judgment of the souls and decided if the souls have lived their life in the way of Ma'at or not. This was the first time that he was witnessing Ma'at growing physically weaker before his eyes since Apophis's prison began to give. The goddess has been struggling in keeping the serpent back for the past few years, since the time that Bast was free. But Ma'at was no match against Apophis, not on her own at least.

If there was anyone among the gods that need Ra back the most, it was Ma'at. She needed his help in fighting Apophis and bring order back into the world before all was lost.

But with the state that the old king was in right now, Anubis was growling quite worried for the goddess's health and wondered much longer she can fight the chaos. For if she gave out then they all lose.

"Why don't you come back up with me to the party and see Ra, it might do you some good. He is your father after all?" Anubis asked, offering her a smile.

She didn't return the smile though. "I've heard the state he is in, a weak frail old man that is losing his mind. I don't know if I can see him like that…"

"Then not for Ra what about Thoth, he would be happy to see you."

She blushed furiously at the mention of the god of wisdom's name.

"The state I am in, no thank you." she said stubbornly.

The black haired teen groaned. "I swear you are as stubborn as Sadie Kane."

Ma'at then grinned mischievously. "The mortal that you have a crush on."

Now it was his turn to blush furiously. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on Anubis, it's obviously you like her. You can't lie to me, remember. I am the truth."

He pouted like a child at her. "I swear it's impossible to keep anything from you at all."

Ma'at kept smiling. "The perks of being the goddess of truth."

They both laugh.

"Would you just please come to the party, just for a little while?" he asked one more, with pleading eyes, "I don't want to leave you alone here, not with you like this."

Ma'at gave the god a hard look for a moment, one that made him cringe a little bit, before she sighed. "I don't know. I'm so weak, it's embarrassing. How can I face the other gods like this, I am one that they look to, I'm their order."

"That's why you need to go. If they saw the state you are in then maybe the other gods will begin to have faith in Ra once more and help restore him back to normal. They need to know you can't keep fighting chaos by yourself. We need Ra's help." he told her.

The goddess looked to Anubis for the longest time, staring at him with tired brown eyes that filled his heart with sadness, before she sighed in defeat and smiled. "Alright, I'll go."

The jackal god smiled at Ma'at and helped her stand up. She stood up on her shaky feet, making Anubis worry a little bit that she might fall in her weaken state. But she didn't and prove that she still had some strength left in her as she stood up on her own in her glory, the glory Ma'at. Anubis transported them out of the Hall of Judgment and back into the Palace of the Gods, where the celebration of Ra went on.

**Ma'at was also a goddess, not just a principle. She was the goddes of truth, justice, law, order, and balance. ****She was created by Ra and placed before chaos and told the pharaoh "live on Ma'at", or something like that. She was also the consort, or wife, of Thoth. To learn more of the goddess go to wikipedia.**

**I always wondered if Rick R. would bring the goddess, Ma'at into this story since order and chaos play a large role in the series. And if she was I would imagine she would be growing weak against chaos since she fighting alone against it with out the help of Ra, but that's just me. I hope he does because Ma'at is one of my favorite Egyptain gods.**

**There might be a part two to this, or a sequel, depends if you guys really want it. Let me know.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those that enjoyed Ma'at and demand a sequal I am happy to announce that the sequal is out and is called _Balance of Love_. There will be Sanubis and Zarter in it as well as a surprise pairing that you all will enjoy I hope.**

**The sequal will be a chapter story and will take place a week after the party that Anubis brought Ma'at to. You will find out what happen during the party with them and the troubles the gods will face with Apophis free. **

**Please enjoy, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
